Végéta & bulma les débuts
by Au'write
Summary: Bulma avait décidé d'héberger végéta chez elle jusqu'à l'arrivée des cyborgs mais leur relation va prendre une tournure totalement impensable.


Cela faisait plus de 6 mois qu'il vivait chez elle, il avait fait des progrès considérables. Dès son arrivé il lui avait ordonnée à elle et son père de lui construire une salle de gravité pouvant allez jusqu'à 200G. Après tout, ils avaient tous besoin de lui pour les sauver. Il s'entraînait du matin jusqu'au soir et ne sortait que quand son estomac de saiyen lui réclamait à manger. Bulma n'avait donc pas à supporter le prince plus d'une heure pas jour. Il était rare qu'ils se croisent, mais quand c'était le cas l'atmosphère était pesante. Souvent, bulma se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix, après tout c'était un meurtrier et elle ne connaissait presque rien de lui. Mais elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il n'utilisait pas la même violence Avec elle qu'avec les autres humains. Elle s'était dit que c'était parce qu'elle l'avait accueilli alors il lui montrait du respect. Yamcha lui n'était pas du même avis,il s'inquiétait énormément pour bulma, il la connaissait et savait qu'au moindre dérapage elle pourrait lui dire des choses acerbes qui, de toute évidence n'aurait pas plus au prince.

Elle sortit de son laboratoire épuiser, elle avait passé plus de 6 heures sur un nouveau modèle qu'elle présenterait bientôt. Elle rentra dans la cuisine et se fit couler un café. Elle soupira, quand elle stoppa ses gestes. Ellee sentit une présence dans le coin de la pièce, elle se tourna lentement, elle l'aperçu dans un coin sombre les bras croiser sur la poitrine avec son habituel air afficher sur le visage.

-Végéta tu m'as fait peur.

S'exclame t'elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir de réponse alors elle continua se qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle sortit du frigo une part de tarte qu'elle s'était garder et prit son café avant de s'installer a table.

-" Ton entraînement ce passe bien ?"

Toujours pas de réponse. Elle inspira et se mit à manger tout en feuilletant un magazine people. Elle le referma au bout de quelque instant en marmonnant des injures. Il n'avait toujours pas bouger du coin, elle se doutait qu'il la fixait ce qui la déstabilisait quelque peu. Elle décida de faire comme si de rien n'était avant de finir sa collation. Il était déjà tard, le soleil était déjà couché. Elle essaya une dernière tentative

-"As tu déjà manger ?"

Il la regarda avec mépris, quelle femme idiote pensa t-il. Toujours à poser des questions, comme l'autre femme.

Madame brief était une femme charmante quelque peu collante avec les " beaux jeunes hommes " d'après ses termes.

Il ne la supporte pas et se demande comment il fait pour ne pas l'avoir encore tué. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'elle était déjà en train de monter les escaliers, sans même avoir attendu de réponse. Elle était vraiment étrange, il se dirigea vers la salle de gravité, il était rester dans ce coin pour réfléchir et se reposer, l'entraînement commençait à porter ses fruits. Il ne devait pas trop forcer mais il décida quand même de s'entraîner cette nuit.

Tama le chat de monsieur brief rentra dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Il sauta sur le grand lit avant de se rouler en boule sur le ventre de bulma. C'était un petit chat noir qui ne quittait jamais son maître, il était toujours poser sur son épaule. Quelque fois quand monsieur brief était vraiment occuper et qu'il ne devait pas être déranger il allait voir bulma. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, la lumière du jour baignait déjà la pièce de rayon lumineux. Elle s'étira tel un chat ce qui fit tomber tama. Il cracha ce qui la fit rire.

-« Désolé tama » dit elle en lui caraissant la tête. Elle était de bonne humeur ce matin, peut être est ce dû à sa nuit de sommeil vraiment reposante. Elle ne se rappelait plus avoir dormit aussi bien depuis un long moment. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et pris une bonne douche avant de descendre. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison, c'était étrange.

-« Maman? Papa ? » appela t-elle.

Non, aucune réponse. Elle était définitivement seule. Elle soupira avant de se diriger vers le frigo. Elle n'était certes pas une saiyen mais elle avait fort appétit. Elle prit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin et partit se caller dans le canapé devant sa série. Elle n'avait pas trop le temps de regarder la télé alors elle savait qu'elle profitait au maximum de ses moments de détente. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, la salle de gravité était vide, aucune lumière n'en sortait. Végéta avait dû prendre un jour de repos, ça lui arrivait de temps en temps de partir quelque temps. Elle soupira quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Elle tourna la tête avant de se lever d'un bond et de sauter au coup de son petit copain.

-« Yamcha tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu venais » dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne prenait plus la peine de lui dire quand il venait puisqu'elle lui avait donner les clefs de la maison. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle lui disait toujours cela, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il débarquait à l'improviste.

-« ca faisait longtemps que je n'était pas venu voir ma bulma » dit il en souriant. Elle lui sourit en retour avant de lui proposer à manger.

-« Non merci, en fait j'étais venu te demander de sortir avec moi aujourd'hui »

-« Oh yamcha j'ai du travail et puis ..»

-« S'il te plait » la coupa t-il avant de rajouter « ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est plus sortit tout les deux en amoureux». Elle le regarda profondément. Effectivement cela devait bien fair semaines qu'elle n'était pas sorti en tête à tête avec yamcha. Quand elle y pensait cela ne lui manquait pas tellement puisque chaque sortit rimait avec embrouille. Elle était trop jalouse, surtout quand il draguait ouvertement et devant elle d'autres femmes. Elle se disait que c'était parce qu'il en avait besoin, c'était un homme après tout.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et finit par acquiescer. Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser rapidement

-« Je te laisse te préparer alors »

Elle se prépara et ils partirent direction le centre ville.

Elle claqua la porte énerver. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelle de yamcha. Après qu'il soit venu la chercher, ils se sont rendus dans un restaurant très chic, elle était partit se rafraîchir le visage et à son retour elle l'avait trouver à une table avec une autre jeune femme. Une énième dispute avait éclater, et elle était partit. Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop. Aujourd'hui elle s'était rendu en ville pour apporter des affaires à son père qui était dans leur entreprise en train de mettre au point un nouveau projet. Elle avait croiser yamcha, et comme elle s'y attendait il était en très bonne compagnie. Elle avait vu rouge et lui avait hurler que c'était terminer. Elle l'avait déjà surpris avec plusieurs femme mais elle l'avait toujours pardonner. Cette fois c'était belle et bien terminer. Elle remonta l'allée du jardin quand elle le vit sortir de la salle de gravité une serviette à la main torse nu avec pour seul habit un short moulant qui laissait voir ses muscles parfaitement dessiner. Elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle le regarda de travers ce qui ne plût pas au prince. Il lui rendit son regard noir en marmonnant.

-« Pathétique femmelle. » il ne reçut, pour toute réponse, qu'un geste obscène de la main de la part de la jeune femme. Il s'énerva mais elle avait déjà disparue dans la maison avant qu'il ne pu riposter. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, Sentant l'odeur de nourriture que madame brief était deja en train de préparer. Il s'assit à sa place, s'étonnant de ne pas voir bulma à table. Il ne le montra cependant pas. Il rempli son assiette avant de commencer à manger. Madame brief en profita pour lui poser des questions sur son entraînement et sur sa nouvelle vie de terriens. Il ne répondait qu'avec des grognements agacé. Décidément ces humains étaient tous les mêmes, il se demandait même si bulma ne faisait pas exprès la conversation pour lui éviter toutes ses questions désobligeante.

Plus tard dans la soirée il se rendit dans la cuisine pour chercher de quoi manger quand il tomba sur un mot des brief adressé à leur fille.

" nous sommes partit pour le week-end il est inutile de t'inquiéter,

Ps : Monsieur Végéta vos plats sont dans le frigo bonne appétit. "

Il grogna, il allait être seul avec cette terrienne. Après tout, il s'entraînait la plus part du temps alors il ne l'a croiserais s'en doute pas. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

-« Femme il faut que tu répares ces robots !»

-« Mon nom EST BULMA » Hurla t elle.

-« Je m'en fiche de ton prénom, répare les. »

Elle soufflât ce qui exaspérait le prince.

-« Je n'es pas le temps demande à mon père. »

-« Il n'est pas là. » elle se tourna enfin pour le regarder.

-« Eh bien tu attendras qu'il rentre pour qu'il te les répare ! Je ne suis pas ton esclave. » elle était de toute évidence énerver. Il ne pourrait rien en tirer, décidément cette femmelle était vraiment dérangeante, elle allait le priver de temps d'entraînement précieux.

-« Maintenant sors s'il te plait j'ai du travail » Lui dit elle en se retournant. Il grogna et tourna les talons. Ce n'était pas son genre d'obéir à des être qui plus est, inférieur à lui. Quand il fut sortit il croisa yamcha, il se demandait ce qu'elle lui trouvait à ce terrien. Il continua son chemin, en passant à coter il vit que yamcha tremblait, sans doute de peur. Un sourire s'affiche sur le visage du prince, ils se jaugèrent du regard avant qu'il ne finissent par rentrer dans la maison.

Bulma sentit une présence derrière elle, il n'avait donc pas compris qu'elle ne réparerai pas ses fichus robot !

-« Mais tu commences à me taper sur le système, je t'ai déjà dis que je ne réparerai pas.. »

Elle se tourna quand elle vit yamcha, elle le regarda longuement avant de se retourner devant son écrans.

-« Salut bulma »

Elle lui répondit pas un petit salut de la main.

-« On pourrait parler ?» lui demanda t-il.

-« Écoute yamcha ..»

-« Non bulma, ce n'était pas ce que tu croyais, cette fille était juste une admiratrice elle m'avait demander un autographe et on a finit par parler plus longtemps que prévu, tu sais très bien que c'est toi que j'aime »

Elle le regarda longuement. Décidément elle ne pouvait pas rester fâcher bien longtemps contre lui, c'est vrai quoi ils étaient ensemble depuis qu'il avait 16 ans. Elle s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Yamcha la serra contre lui en soupirant. Il était soulagé.

C'était une belle après midi d'été, cela faisait 8 mois que végéta était arriver à capsules corp. Il avait encore casser des robots et les avait ramener à monsieur brief qui les répara sans problème. Yamcha s'entraînait dans le jardin avec pu-erh. Végéta était encore dans la salle de gravité.

Bulma et sa mère était à l'intérieur.

-« Bulma regarde ce que j'ai trouver ! Des nouvelles pâtisserie, non pas elle l'air d'être délicieuse !»

Monsieur brief rentra dans la pièce avec tama sur son épaule.

-« Ce végéta est vraiment fou, il me demande toujours plus de robot performant et il les détruit en moins de deux »

-« C'est normal,» répondit Bulma « c'est un guerrier de l'espace, il aime se battre »

-« N'est il pas fantastique ce végéta » répondit sa mère.

Elle tourna vers elle un regard surpris.

-« ne trouvait tu pas goku plus attirant ?» Repondis son mari.

-« Il est vrai que goku est attirant mais végéta à un coter tellement mystérieux» répondit elle.

Personne n'eu le temps de répondre puisqu'un gros bruit assourdissant fit trembler tout capsule corp. Bulma se rua dehors et découvrit la salle de gravité détruite

-« Oh non végéta » cria t'elle en courant vers la salle.

-« Je lui avait bien dis que ça arriverais » Dis yamcha derrière elle.

-« J'espère qu'il n'est pas mort » dit bulma.

Une main apparut de sous les décombres. Puis végéta en sortit des blessures de partout.

-« J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! » dit bulma anxieuse.

-« Pour qui tu me prends » Répondis végéta

Elle souffla puis se mit a crier

-« Mais tu es complètement fou ! Tu as faillis détruire ma maison avec t'es stupide expérience ! »

Il s'écroula au sol. « Oh végéta » Elle le prit dans ses bras.

-«tu ne vois pas que tu me dérange » lui cracha végéta, « pousse toi il faut que je m'entraîne »

-« quoi ? Quel entraînement ? De quoi est ce que tu parles ? Tu es blesser.» il était complètement fou.

-« Ce n'est qu'une blessure de rien du tout je n'es absolument pas mal, je suis un guerrier de l'espace, je suis le plus fort le plus robuste mais pour prouver que je suis le meilleur il faut me perfectionner »

-« Oui bien sur tu veux te perfectionner et améliorer ta technique mais il y a un moment pour tout »

-« Garde tes conseils pour quelqu'un d'autre tu veux bien » répondit végéta en essayant de se relever mais il s'écroula une nouvelle fois au sol.

-« Végéta.»

Yamcha, impuissant face a cette scène la regarda prendre végéta dans ses bras. Il ne croyait pas a ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas possible, pas lui, pas végéta..

-« Yamcha aide moi a le ramener dans la salle de guérison vite»

Il la regarda avant de prendre végéta et de l'emmener.

Il était brancher a plusieurs machine, il avait un masque a oxygène. Bulma était assit au bord du lit avec ses parents derrière.

-« Aucun homme n'aurait survécu a une tel explosion, c'est une mircable. Les guerrier de l'espace sont vraiment des être exceptionnel. » dis monsieur brief. Sa femme était en train de pleurer a ses coter, il la prit et sortit laissant bulma seule avec végéta.

Elle allait sortir quand elle l'entendis parler

-« Kakarot.. Je deviendrais .. Plus fort, je te batterai.. »

Elle le regarda longuement et décida de rester a coter de lui le temps qu'il se réveille.


End file.
